Surviving Freddy Fazbear's Pizza
by Sketch1997
Summary: Citrine Davens, the new security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, is in way over her head. Follow her story and tips as she herself tries to survive working killer hours, with a creepy bear, cannibalistic chicken, moody bunny, and a far-to-close-for-comfort fox.
1. A Really Bad Idea

**Hello! And welcome, to "Surviving Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria"! So, I read all these stories about how there are different security guards, and they all seem to have their own technique on how to survive. So, I decided to create a story dedicated to my OC Citrine trying to survive working at this wonderful pizza parlor of death!**

**A side note, I still have yet to perfect the art of placing line breaks; so my line breaks are this: XXX**

**This will be made up of short rules, stories and accounts on how she may or may not have survived to tell us her tales. Anyways, enough talking, so let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I Sketch1997 have not, do not, nor will not ever own anything as amazing at the game Five Nights at Freddy's; I merely own my OC, the greater majority of the survival tips and accounts, and a pet cat named Zoe. **

**XXX**

**#1 : Do NOT take the Job**

This… was a bad idea.

No- scratch that, this was an awful idea. Citrine started at the old pizzeria, wondering why anyone would still come here, _'maybe it looks better in the day light?'_ Citrine pursed her lips, perhaps that was it. She edged her way to the front door as she checked her watch, 11:45.

"Well, better early then late," she sighed, walking forward and carefully pulling on the doors. They opened without hassle, despite the late hour, and Citrine cursed her luck.

"You must be Miss Brooks!" calm and well-mannered voice brought Citrine out of her trance; the man was average height and build, with tan skin and no hair, "I am Scott Cawthon, manager here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza; but you can just call me Scott."

"Alright," Citrine smiled slightly; "I am Miss Brooks; you said you wanted me to start tonight?"

"Yes, yes," he chuckled, leading her to a room away from the terrifying animatronics on the stage, "the sooner the better. Honestly, I should probably be getting out of here soon; so good luck, and whatever you do, don't leave your station."

"My station, sir?"

"Here." He patted her back, "good night and good luck, Miss Brooks!" He hurried away and she slowly let her one strap back pack slide to the ground as she took in the tiny, cramped, and dirty office. She pursed her lips and sat on the tiny worn bar stool pushed against the far wall.

She slowly let her eyes fall on the medium sized tablet sitting on a small table next to the bar stool; it had a sticky note on it:

"_Dear Miss Brooks,_

_Welcome to the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza family! We hope your first night goes well, and here we have a tablet that will be your best friend during your time here. Make sure to conserve your power!_

_-Mr. Scott Cawthon (just call me Scott)"_

"Okay," Citrine muttered, turning the tablet on as she flipped through the multiple channels, "oh, okay. These are the security cameras- but if this was my best friend, it would have iFunny."

The sharp ringing of a phone caused her to jump in the air and let loose a freaked out squeal, "Son of a- oh it is just the phone."

"_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_ It sounded like a guy, so Citrine smiled brightly as she let loose an, "Okay!"

"_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." _

"….what?"

"_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

"….I guess I can show them respect...?"

"_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit."_

"So wait just a minute Mr. Phone Guy are those creepy mother fuckers going to come in here? So do I even have a way to keep them out- oh, a door button." Citrine quickly slammed both door buttons and smiled proudly at her genius.

"_Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

"It's not so much amazing then it is absolutely fucking terrifying."

"_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person."_

"…come again?"

"_They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

"Did… did he just laugh at the end there?"

"_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

"Wait- conserve power- fuck." She slammed both buttons and checked her power, groaning at the 76% that shine back at her. She sighed and looked at the screens, "well I hope to God that Phone Guy was only fucking with me out of boredom, otherwise I will most likely be ending my life here tonight."

**XXX**

"I….am so bored-" Citrine groaned as she leaned back. It was currently 3 a.m. and the supposedly demonic animatronics had yet to move. She sighed as she thought back on this place; it was apparently very popular a long time ago, with the band consisting of Freddy, Chica and Bonny, and there was also a pirate fox-

There was another animatronic and Citrine hadn't even realized it. She quickly grabbed the tablet and started clicking rapidly through the cameras until she found one scene she had crossed a half a dozen times earlier but hadn't paid much attention to; the only difference now was there was an animatronic fox poking it's head out through the curtains in Pirate's Cove.

She went pale as it stared into the camera, and she stared right back, not daring to move even though she knew it wouldn't be able to see anything but the camera anyways.

'Holy mother of Jesus Christ they are actually alive-' Citrine switched over to the stage and felt her heart stop; the bunny was gone. She flipped through the cameras and suddenly screamed, the Bonny was staring into the camera of- was that the back room where they kept the heads?

She risked looking at the time: 4 a.m. and the power was at 30%. She was so fucked- she should have taken this job- she should have just worked at Taco Bell like the other college students. But no- this job looked so easy, and hell, it wasn't like her Insomnia would let her sleep anyways.

Where was the chicken?

She flipped through the cameras and finally found- well heard- the chicken, well she assumed it was the chicken, in the kitchen. She sighed and looked back to suit room, only to find Bonny gone, "Oh hell no." She flipped rapidly through them; she checked the stage and found both Chica and Freddy staring at the camera, the Pirate was frozen in the frame right outside of Pirate's Cove as it was positioned towards her room, and Bonny was right in the corner to her left.

….oh.

She looked to her left and slammed the light on, gasping as Bonny stood there; she slammed the door and whimpered, checking the power to find it at 16% with an hour left on the clock.

"No…." she whimpered; she opened the door to find Bonny gone, and when she checked the stage to find all three animatronics accounted for. Wait- what about the pirate-

As soon as the though crossed her mind, she heard what resembled running coming from her left towards her. Not bothering to check the camera or the light, she slammed the door button down.

_THUNK_

Did the pirate… run into the door? She checked the camera to find the pirate fox at her door, banging on it. The worst part is that it didn't look like it was letting up any time soon. Citrine stared at the door, hopeful that it would leave before all her power-

A sudden dying sound reached her ears as the room went dark; the doors opened and she found the fox standing there, it's bright, menacing golden eyes staring at her without emotion. She went completely still in fear, shock, and anticipation.

'This is it. This is how I die; and mom said a little work would never kill me…'

It opened its jaw and stepped forward, but was stopped by a sudden chiming and kids giving a soft 'Yay'. He closed his jaw and stepped back, looking at her once more before moving down the hall way. She let loose a soft breath she was holding before she sobbed; oh god, she made it to six. She was alive to live another night.

**XXX**

**There we go guys; my first chapter.**

**If you have ever come across me before, you know I don't demand reviews for more chapters, I don't ask for them either- unless there is a question concerning the story. So hey, you all do whatever you could possibly want to do. **

**Anyways, I am trying to wrap up another story, and the update day for this until further notice is Tuesday/Wednesday so it is in sync with my other story. Until I finish my other story….. And I have no idea when it will finally finish. **

**Until next time, **

**-Sketch1997**


	2. Purple Guy and Air Vents

**Special Thanks to Pinkcomet999 and Casamora for following Surviving Freddy Fazbear's Pizza;**

**And to lordofthenight97 for favoring Surviving Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.**

**Finally, special thanks to otah to order and Pinkcomet999 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I Sketch1997 have not, do not, nor will not ever own anything as amazing at the game Five Nights at Freddy's; I merely own my OC, the greater majority of the survival tips and accounts, and a pet cat named Zoe.**

**XXX**

**#2: Don't trust the air vents; they are worse than the demonic animatronics**

Citrine was pissed. As if a long day of college wasn't enough, and wasn't stressful enough, she had to then go to work- which wouldn't be so bad if it was a death trap. And she didn't mean just the animatronics- she nearly broke her back by slipping on a piece of pizza while on route to her security office.

It was nearly midnight, and she let her eyes drift to her back pack, where she knew her sketch book was begging her to draw. Citrine attended college- for art; which her mother made very, very clear to her was a waste of time. But what the hell; Citrine knew she was decent at art- or painting at least- and she thought it would be fun to teach art at a high school.

Sadly college was not free, even with the mass scholar ships Citrine had received- it wasn't cheap. She sighed when she heard the phone ringing, wondering what the man would say this time.

"_Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!"_

"Well thanks," Citrine muttered sarcastically.

"_I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."_

Citrine automatically checked, and for some unknown reason, the pirate's curtain was already slightly opened, and the fox had his head peeking out. She swallowed slightly and moved quickly to check on the stage, startled to find Freddy already gone.

"_Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often."_

"IF THAT IS SO THEN WHY IS HE NOT ON THE STAGE FUCK WHERE IS HE?"

"_I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors."_

Citrine's head snapped up and she checked both doors, relieved to find them both empty.

"_So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."_

"OF course not because that would be silly!" Citrine hissed, stopping for a moment in her flipping as she found Freddy in the bathrooms.

"_Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know."_

Citrine flipped to Pirate Cove and froze- the curtain was wide open and there was no one there. She suddenly heard, like before, the pounding of feet and she punched the door close, feeling her heart swell at the sound of a THUMP and the pounding on the door.

"_Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon." _

"Not if I don't survive the night!" Citrine whispered, closing her eyes as she prayed for the fox to go away and for Freddy to return to his previous spot.

**XXX**

This wasn't fair. The fox was still pounding at the door, they were all off stage, her power was at 48%, and it was only 2 a.m.

She heard a slight shuffle to her right and looked quickly; hitting her door light she let loose a small shriek as the door closed with a

THUNK

This successfully locked the demonic chicken out. But now, BOTH doors were closed and Citrine was officially screwed. Her power was going to run out long before six in the morning, and she was not going to get lucky like last time.

Was there any way to escape?

Citrine looked around desperately- but the only ways out was the door and…. Was that an air vent? She stood and stared at the old, rusted air vent that did indeed exist above her head on the back wall; the only question was- could it save her?

Well she had 26% power left, it was only 3 a.m., and there were no better options.

**XXX**

"Mistake-"Citrine groaned, coughing in the small, dusty air vent, "this is probably my worst mistake so far-"She tried to wiggle a little bit forwards, but her thighs were not helping; Citrine had always, or at least according to all her pictures from the delivery room to her selfie she posted last night, shown that she was a little chubby in the everywhere area.

She wasn't going to die from the animatronics- she was going to be stuck here and die of starvation. This was a really bad idea; most definitely so considering she was an extreme claustrophobic. But like every time Citrine was terrified of something and she knew she still had to do it, she shut her emotions off completely and did it without thinking.

"Where am I-" Citrine began, but froze when she heard the power go out; she could faintly hear Freddy's song play, but paid no mind as she furiously wiggle forward, praying that none of the animatronics could fit in the vent.

Did she close the cover when she got in? Fuck, she couldn't remember,_ 'oh well, just keep going forward. Just keep swimming just keep swimming what do you do? You swim.'_

Despite what she was going through, Citrine couldn't help but smile slightly as she continued the wiggling; still humming the tune of swimming from her child hood. Honestly she had been in here for about fifteen, maybe thirty minutes, and had no bloody clue where she was. A small chuckle caught her attention and she looked down, freezing when her eyes landed on a large mass of- purple?

"Not just yet," he hummed; she presumed to himself, "you are a bit too much fun, Miss Security Guard." Citrine felt her blood drain when she realized he knew she was there; but before she could dwell on it, he disappeared. His voice, it had sounded slightly familiar.

**XXX**

"GOD FUCKING CHRIST!" Citrine finally lost it, jerkin around the vent, "THAT IS IT. COME AND KILL ME ALREADY! I AM DONE WITH THIS VENT- I MEAN SERIOUSLY I JUST WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE-"

The vent shuddered and Citrine felt herself freeze, her heart stopping when a loud pop sounded and everything went still for a split moment then:

"AHHHHHH!" Citrine felt herself falling, and fall she did, into a multi colored ball pit. She felt herself sink to the bottom as she tried to calm her rapid heart, "I'm… alive?" She laughed a little before shouting out, "I'M ALIVE YOU SONS OF BITCHES- HAHAHAHA-!"

She popped up in a flurry of colorful plastic balls, her blonde hair having fallen out of her pony tail, her hat lost, and her bangs covering her face. She paused suddenly, her arms locked in an upward position as if victorious, but an 'oh shit' expression on her face as she stared at the Pirate Fox- Citrine made a mental note to find out its name if she lived through this- and Freddy.

They stared at her from outside the ball pit- their expressions unreadable and Citrine noted that Freddy's mouth was partly open, as if he was in the middle of saying something when she fell out of the vent.

Suddenly, just as the fox was opening its mouth, the bell chimed and the children went, "Yay!"

"So… do I get to live?" Citrine asked, staring at them; for a moment there was utter silence until the fox's shoulders sagged and it trudged off. Freddy stared after the fox before looking at her with almost an angry scowl, and then he too went off, just a little less depressingly.

"I can take that as a yes?" she called after him, once again receiving no answer, "I guess so."

**XXX**

"So how was your second night?" Scott asked as he met Citrine outside of the pizzeria; he was fixing to open and just happened to run into her.

"Oh wonderful-" Citrine hissed, with narrowed eye, "I only was harassed by a damn fox nearly all night, was forced into an air vent, had a purple guy muse about killing me, fell into a ball pit, and nearly died. A second time. Why didn't you tell me that animatronics were alive?"

"Well if we put that in the ad then no one would come," he answered with a shrug and an apologetic smile, "but think of this like natural selection, those who survive Freddy Fazbear's will live a full life with nothing that can scare them. You only have five nights; and I am sure you can make it."

"Great." She deadpanned, walking to her car; suddenly she stopped and called out, "Hey Scott, what is the name of the pirate fox?"

"Oh his name is Foxy!" He replied with a smile.

"One more thing," She concluded, "who is the guy who sends the prerecorded messages?"

**XXX**

**GUYS. THAT IS IT FOR THIS WEEK. **

**So I don't know if there was an actual ball pit or fun zone or anything in the actual lay out for five nights at Freddy's, but let's just assume there was and let it go. Let's just picture Freddy's looking a bit like chucky cheese. **

**Any ways, this is going to be what I hope to be an enthralling story, and there were major future plot details in this. So make note of a couple things, whatever you may deem important. I love you guys, and I will see you later,**

**-Sketch1997**


	3. Talking Is Pointless Except For Them

**A special thanks to The DJ Absolution for following SFFP,**

**And another special thanks to otah to order for favoring SFFP.**

**Finally, a very special thank you to Anonymous for reviewing; you are awesome. **

**Disclaimer: I Sketch1997 have not, do not, nor will not ever own anything as amazing at the game Five Nights at Freddy's; I merely own my OC, the greater majority of the survival tips and accounts, and a pet cat named Zoe.**

**XXX**

**3# : Don't Bother telling anyone and Don't Question things- it's pointless**

"Sweetheart, you always did have a wild imagination-" Mary, Citrine's mother, said over the phone. Citrine stood in her bathroom, in the middle of getting ready for work when her mother had called; and despite having Mary never taken Citrine seriously before, the security guard still tried to tell her mother about the animatronics.

"Mom I am serious!" Citrine insisted, pulling her hair back in her signature pony tail, "They are going to kill me-"

"Oh don't be silly Citrine," Mary scoffed lightly, "you should be happy you found a job- I mean I am happy you found a job with your 'social anxiety' or whatever."

"Okay yep I have to go now give my love to the little girls bye mom." Citrine placed the phone on the counter and glared at her reflection, "sometimes I wish was adopted."

**XXX**

"Well I am here," Citrine sighed as she walked into hell on earth, "I guess I should say my prayers and write my will, eh?" She looked over to the stage to find the animatronics there, staring at her without emotion- or maybe they were just deactivated until midnight? Eh, either way they were coming after her at midnight so she should probably get to her security room.

She sat down and smiled slightly, pulling out her phone to flip through Facebook until suddenly the phone started to ring.

''Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant."

"Of course you don't mean that- I mean , how can anyone die while trying to deal with demonic animatronics?"

"Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."

"And they weren't real the other two nights? I HAD TO CRAWL INTO AN AIR VENT."

"Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught."

"Well thanks for that phone guy."

"Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."

Citrine sighed and put down her tablet only to scream; sitting in front of her was Freddy, except he was all gold and limp.

"OH FUCK YOU-" She screamed, covering her eyes with her tablet and leaping backwards to the wall as a series of flashes of the animatronics flew befor her eyes, with creepy accompanying giggles of children's filled her ears.

She slowly opened one eye and found herself alone; no suits or children or anything, and she sighed in relief as she realized her could live.

**XXX**

Citrine kept a trained eye on the bunny, not trusting his smiling face as he stared into the camera of the back room; she could still hear Chica in the kitchen, she would periodically check on Pirate's cove and was happy to find the curtain still closed, and Freddy was still on stage.

She sighed and flipped back to Pirate's Cove and glared; Foxy was peeking his head out, staring at her almost expectantly and she scoffed, "like hell I'm taking my eyes off you, damn fox." She heard a shuffle to her left and hit the button for the door, looking up she flipped on the light to see one of their shadows in the hall way.

"Hey," Citrine smiled, "I might actually survive tonight with plenty of power!" She smiled and checked the cameras, finding Chica down the hallway to her right and Freddy in the bathroom; she flipped to Pirate's Cove and frowned, finding Foxy out of his curtain and halfway out of the cameras view. She looked up and checked the door light on the left, seeing a shadow of she presumed Bonny standing there, and heard the clinks in the kitchen signifying Chica found more interesting things to terrorize.

She sat for a few minutes, smiling as she stared at the 20% battery life knowing she had thirty minutes top left for this shift. She check Pirate's Cove and gasped; Foxy was out.

**XXX**

Citrine stared at the left door, hearing the pounding of the Fox outside, but not on the door. It almost sounded like he was pounding on…. The bunny? She flipped open the camera and stared as she watched Bonnie and Foxy tussle on the floor and down the hall. Chica stood at the end of the hall, staring at them, and she saw what looked like Freddy coming up behind Chica.

She watched as the bear walked up to the two and pulled them apart easily; and she could hear hushed whispers- wait, they could talk? Before she could process that, the song started to play, the little chime, and she heard the children go "Yay!"

Instantly, the doors opened and Citrine stuck her head out into the left hallway; staring at the animatronics who had yet to notice her she called out, "hey- can you guys talk?"

They all looked back up at her questioningly and she shrugged slightly, "eh, my shift is over and if what I am gathering is correct then you actually see me as a human- so you won't try to, uh, stuff me in a suit. So can you talk?"

Freddy almost sagged his shoulders and turned around, huffing as he walked towards the stage; causing Citrine to rock on the balls of her feet as she drawled, "Is that a no?" Bonny and Chica looked at one another before following Freddy; leaving Foxy and her alone in the hallway.

"Uh, Mr. Pirate Fox?" Foxy looked over at her almost surprised as she continued, "can I get an answer, please?" The fox continued to stare until he uttered out slowly, "Aye lass, we can talk."

"Oh-" Citrine bit her lip, "well, good to know."

Foxy nodded and headed in the direction of Pirate's Cove and Citrine sighed slightly, running her hand through her hair as she mumbled, "I don't get paid enough for this job."

**XXX**

**Great, did you all like it? Yeah, as you probably got by last chapter this fic is not meant to be serious as much as it is to be humor.**

**Anyways, I love you guys, and I will see you next week,**

**-Sketch1997**


	4. I Caught a Bonny

**A Special Thanks to all of my reviewers, favorites, and followers; guys, you rock!**

**Disclaimer: I Sketch1997 have not, do not, nor will not ever own anything as amazing at the game Five Nights at Freddy's; I merely own my OC, the greater majority of the survival tips and accounts, and a pet cat named Zoe.**

**XXX**

**4# : Just Accept It**

Citrine smiled tiredly as she entered the pizzeria, not looking forward to the night ahead of her. She felt hope rise in her chest as the realization that tonight was her last night hit her; she was almost out. Then she would just get a job at that adorable little coffee shop on the college's campus.

Nothing could kill her there; not unless the coffee machine had some sort of vendetta against those who make Frappuccino's.

… There wasn't, was there?

**XXX**

"_Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it."_

"Really?" Citrine asked sarcastically, "Because there were times you almost acted surprised to see me the next day."

"_Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging sound*"_

"Phone guy?" Citrine asked, sitting up a little straighter, "what do you mean I won't get a message tomorrow? I want a message tomorrow, so you cannot die; I forbid it."

"_It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did."_

"….what?"

"_Uh, hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *bang bang*"_

"Oh no," Citrine whispered, feeling tears brim her eyes while they widened, "Oh… Phone guy?"

"_I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad."_

"Won't be so bad?! Dude I know they say look on the bright side but you are going to be stuffed in a suit filled with wires and shit- ITS GOING TO BE BAD."

"_*bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *chime plays*."_

"Oh fuck, is he really going to die?"

"_You know...*moan* oh, no - *noises followed by an animatronic screech and static*"_

"…Phone guy?"

**XXX**

It was like one in the morning, and Citrine had only just stopped crying over the apparent death of her companion. Freddy was on stage with Bonny, Chica was in the kitchen, and Foxy was still in his cove. It seemed they were mute tonight, but Citrine had no idea as to why-

And Freddy was now off stage.

Well so much for having an easy night. Wait a moment, why would she; Phone Guy died this night and he was a veteran, so what would keep her alive? Oh god she was going to die.

She checked the light to her left and paused, Freddy stood there and she felt herself freeze up; she punched the button just as he moved the slightest and felt her heart start to slow slightly. A shuffle to her right caused her to look over and scream; Chica was lunging into her room and she hit the button. A clank and the shudder of the door caused her to sigh; she had at least a couple minutes more of life. She check the lights on both a few seconds later and found the coast was clear, allowing her to open the doors.

A few more hours passed and she was descent on energy- a shuffle to her left caused her to stop breathing as she slammed the door button, hearing a shriek when a clank sounded in her office. She looked down to see Bonny with his torso half-way through the door; and the door itself was clamped down on his back, but he was preventing it to close because of his body.

She had trapped Bonny.

The bunny looked up at her furiously as he roared again, causing her to jump and squeal. He wiggled but it appeared the door was really keeping him in place; something Citrine was thankful for. Pounding footsteps sounded from the other side of the door before loud and ravenous laughter broke out.

"STOP LAUGHING AND GET ME OUT!" Bonny snarled, wiggling more and more, "THIS HURTS!"

"Bloody hell!" The voice was familiar, and judging by the accent it had to be Foxy, "You got yourself caught!"

"YOU DAMN SECUIRITY GUARD!" Bonny hissed, looking up at Citrine as the laughter automatically cut off from the other side of the door, "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

"If I open the door and let you out I'm going to die!" Citrine frantically shouted back, clutching the tablet, "I don't want to die!"

"… You think we're going to kill you?" Bonny stopped moving and peered up at her startled and curious.

"Well yeah!"

"No- no you have it all wrong-" he wiggled a bit before slumping completely, "we aren't going to kill you! We are only going to put you in a suit! Being out of your suit is against regulation!"

"But I don't need a suit!" Citrine insisted, "I am not an animatronic! I am a human! If you put me in a suit I will die!"

"No you won't-" Citrine shrieked and turned, finding Freddy and Foxy standing behind her; they must have snuck around while she was talking to Bonny, "But the manager will deactivate you if you're not wearing a suit."

"I don't need a suit!" She took another step back, "We Security Guards do not need suits! We are humans, and every time you shove one of us in those suits in the back we die slowly and painfully!"

"…."

"Can I get up now?" Bonnie croaked from the ground; Citrine looked down and grimaced, hitting the door button and letting the homicidal bunny up. Why? Well Freddy and Foxy were already here, so she was pretty much already dead.

The three animatronics stood around her for a little bit longer, looking at one another before Foxy looked over to her, "Are you really a human, lass?"

"Yes," She breathed, stepping back to the wall, "My name is Citrine Davens, I'm nineteen with blonde hair and green eyes, I'm a student at the local art college, and I only took this damn job because I needed the money. If you are going to kill me, can you just do it?"

"…." Freddy glared at the ground with a thoughtful expression, "…no…. no."

"Yay!" the savior sound of children cheering and chimes reached her ears and Citrine breathed a sigh of relief; looking at the other animatronics who in turn observed her under a new light, their eyes normal and not looking like an empty socket with a little white light.

XXX FOXY'S P.O.V. XXX

We weren't really sure what to make of the lass's words; especially because we realized they may be true. All the previous guards didn't move after put in the suit, didn't answer; Freddy figured it was because they may be a little sore with us for re-suiting them.

The lass- Citrine- now appeared human after the regular chiming that signaled the end of her and every other guard's shift. She had long pale blonde hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, and bangs that brushed just barely in front of her left eye. She was rather nice to look at; but I simply accounted that for this being the first female guard they had in a long time. Her sea green eyes studied them carefully, wary of what may happen next.

"We have to get back into our positions," Freddy finally muttered, trudging out the door with Bonny on his heels; I stared at the guard for a few more minutes, and she returned the stare like a mirror but with a bit more fear.

"Well lass," I finally hummed, rocking on my heels, "See you next shift." And with that, I made my way back to Pirate's Cove.

**XXX**

**I decided I wanted to try Foxy's perspective; and I cannot write any accent, so he will have a couple pirates like words thrown in but for the most part he will talk normal.**

**I got to go to school, so we don't have a lot to talk about this week; but tell me, Marvel or DC? Are you Iron Man or Batman?**

**Love you all, and see you next week,**

**-Sketch1997**


	5. Valentine's Day

**Special Thanks to , mikecox876, Enslaver J, Marli-chan Tuchanka and Gingy for following SFFP;**

**And another special thanks to , mikecox876, Enslaver J and Marli-chan Tuchanka for favoring SFFP.**

**Finally, thank you to , lizard (guest), Marli-chan Tuchanka, TFAArtFreak, and otah to order for reviewing. **

**As a bonus input, TFAArtFreak, you rock. Because now all of Foxy's dialog I run through now a pirate talk translator on line, which I never imagined even existed. So thank you, so, so much, you amazing Marshmallow you. **

**XXX**

Citrine grumbled under her breath as she walked into the now lively pizzeria; dodging little kids left and right, "Scott!"

"Ah Citrine!" he was dressed in a pink suit, a heart crow on his head as he helped carry around a platter of cupcakes shaped like hearts, "Thank you so much for agreeing to take the day shift! And Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Yeah, Happy Valentine's Day," she muttered, making a face at a couple close by who were making out, "If you don't mind my asking, why did I have to come in? Tonight is my fifth night, I should be getting some sleep or something."

"Oh I know," he said with a never faulting grin, "But I have a job, and I think only you can do it." He handed off the cupcakes to a waitress and gestured for her to follow; while passing the stage, Citrine looked up and stopped.

"They look different during the day," Citrine commented lightly, staring at the three killer animatronics, "they don't look like they want to kill me."

"Well I am sure you look different during the day too," Scott laughed as they continued their journey back to deeper part of the restraint, "now for your assignment, you have to guard Foxy."

"What?" Citrine stopped, realizing they had come to Pirate's Cove, "Why?"

"Because the kids are always trying to come back here, and normally I would have a day guard watch here but they are either at home with their partners or trying to watch the mass in the ball pit. You are also the only one I feel really comfortable with leaving back here, seeing as how you survived four nights. Just make sure he doesn't come out and no one comes in."

**XXX**

It was noon, only five more hours to go. Citrine sighed as she let her pencil scratch against the paper, doodling whatever came to mind was the only thing she could really do while back here; she only had to stop a couple kids, and each one she stopped broke her heart a little.

"Hello?" Citrine looked up to a small girl standing in the door way; she didn't look special or had a face you would necessarily remember, but she managed to capture Citrine's full attention, "Is Foxy back here?"

"Well yes," Citrine allowed, standing and walking over to her, "But I am afraid you can't see him; he isn't feeling to well and has to stay away from everyone, I'm sorry."

"Oh," the little girl shuffled her feet and looked down; Citrine then noticed something in her hands, "hey, whatcha got there Sweetie?"

"A card!" the girl announced, looking up and smiling, "I made it, it's a Valentines for Foxy."

"Oh?" Citrine smiled, "You made it all by yourself?"

"Yeah!" the girl gave it to Citrine excitedly; it was a small one, made out of construction paper and had glue, glitter, stickers and everything else you would expect on a card from a 6 year old. There was even a childish drawing of Foxy inside.

"Well this is wonderful!" Citrine smiled, "You are just a wonderful little artist! Would you like me to maybe give this to Foxy?"

"Could you?"

"Of course!" Citrine placed the card by her sketch book and grabbed some candy, "Here you go sweetie, I'll make sure Foxy gets the card, I'm sure he will love it."

The little girl left and Citrine took her post once again; so far each kid that came in had a card for Foxy, and Citrine kept them all beside her.

"Of all the money," Citrine sang softly, "that e'er I had,

"I've spent it in, good company.

"And all the harm, that e'er I've done,

"Alas it was to none but me.

"And all I've done, for want of wit, to memory now, I can't recall.

"So fill to me, the parting glass,

"Good night and joy be with you all.

"Of all the comrades, that e'er I've had,

"Their sorry for, my going away.

"And all the Sweethearts, that e'er I've loved,

"They would wish me one more day to stay.

"But since it falls, unto my lot, that I should rise and you should not.

"I'll gently rise, and softly call,

"Good night and joy be with you all.

"Oh a man may drink, and not be drunk.

"A man may fight, and not be slain.

"A man may court, a pretty girl,

"And perhaps be welcomed back, again.

"But since it has so ought to be, by a time to rise and a time to fall;

"Come fill to me, the parting glass,

"Good night and joy be with you all…" Citrine smiled at the silence- well, mostly silence, you could still hear the commotion of children in the back ground. She started a new sketch, one she had been meaning to do quite some time now.

Soon enough, without her even realizing it, and hour had gone by and she was done, staring proudly at the new picture in her sketch-

"That looks pretty jolly, lass."

Citrine automatically stood and turned, her arm outstretched to hit whatever threat may have snuck up on her. A metal hand stopped her arm, and Citrine found herself looking at a very annoyed Foxy, "Well that was just uncalled fer."

"What- what are you doing out of your cove?" Citrine whispered, very aware of the children that might be in danger, "you shouldn't be out here."

"I just couldn't help myself when I heard ye beautiful sin'in'." he smiled down at her with a wolfish grin, "Ye seem to heartily enjoy me company, seein' as how ye be spendin' so much 'o ye day at Th' foothold 'o me cove."

"I am getting paid to make sure you don't bother the customers!" she objected, "and I don't enjoy the company of one who would try to kill me so often."

"We didn't mean to murder Th' previous guards, we were honestly just trying' to help them."

"Of course you were. Can you please just get back into your cove? Befor another child comes back here, if you don't mind."

He stared at her for a moment befor turning and heading back in; suddenly Citrine stopped him, "Oh wait! You need to grab your Valentines first."

"Me what cards?"

"Your Valentines," Citrine explained as she picked up the handful of cards, "every kid that's come by I've offered to deliver their Valentine's for them, and these are all for you." She handed Foxy the cards and he looked, well shocked; he slowly looked through each card, his eyes seeming to light up with each one until finally he finished, looking up at Citrine with a grateful expression, "Thank ye, lass, truly, thank ye."

A small gasp from behind Citrine caused her heart to stop and she turned, finding a little boy standing there clutching a small card, "Foxy?" Citrine mentally slapped herself and turned to the boy, "I'm sorry Sweetie but Foxy isn't feeling to-"

"Yarr wee bucko?" Foxy interrupted her, walking around Citrine despite her protests; he leant down to meet the terrified boy, "What do ye need?"

"I-I wanted to give this to you," the boy said quickly, handing the card to the old Pirate Fox, "and to say Happy Valentine 's Day!" The boy turned, about to leave, before seeming to remember something; he turned and jumped at Foxy, wrapping his tiny arms around the animatronic as much as he could before letting go and taking off down the hall.

"….what?" Foxy and Citrine said in sync, they looked at each other befor looking at the Valentine in Foxy's hand, "Well then."

**XXX**

Citrine packed up her stuff and turned to Pirate's cove; Foxy sat at the entrance, looking at his cards with a sad smiled. She walked up and bent down, taking the Fox by surprise when her lips touched his cheek, "Happy Valentine's Day, Foxy."

**XXX**

**TA-DA.**

**Okay this is it for this special. I will see you all on Tuesday. Also, if you could choose any fictional world to live in, which would it be? I'd choose to live in Gotham, even though I would die in like a heartbeat. **

**Happy Valentine's Day,**

**Sketch1997**


	6. A Damn Puppet Thing and Boy

**Special thanks to lunabloodmoon666 for following SFFB;**

**And another special thanks to lunabloodmoon666 for favoring SFFB. **

**Finally, special thanks lunabloodmoon666 and TFAArtFreak for reviewing!**

**XXX**

"God I am so tired," Citrine moaned while walking to her office, "I just want to go to bed…" She finally it made it to the area as big as a closet and sat in her old typical stool; she absent mindedly flipped through her phone as the time ticked closer and closer to midnight.

She wasn't expecting an easy night, but she was hoping for one. The animatronics she may have broken through to, but Scott had other ideas.

_*FLASH BACK EARLIER THAT DAY*_

"_You actually got them to listen to you?" Scott asked amazed, turning to Citrine with an impressed look, "Well I'll be damned. And this entire time they thought they were helping the guards?"_

"_From what I understand, yes." Citrine slowly stacked the papers from his desk in a more organized pile; his office was a mess, with papers and empty coffee cups strewn about._

"_That's incredible!" He breathed, pulling out a set of blue prints, "We might be able to reach them now! I can have the original engineer come back, maybe they took on their own personalities, but oh this is simply baffling…" He started muttering to himself as he examined the blue prints, writing down notes and scribbling a few out._

"_But," he suddenly looked up and took on a serious demeanor, "be on your toes tonight. They get more vicious as your days go by, and they may recognize you, but I have a theory that something other than their own minds is driving them to kill. Be careful; don't take any risks and conserve your power!"_

_*FLASH BACK OVER*_

Citrine shook her head, it was indeed baffling; but nothing was going to kill her tonight. She had come too far, had gone through far too much to not get her pay check. The sudden ringing of the phone drew her out of her thoughts and she furrowed her brow, "I thought Phone Guy died?"

She waited a few more rings befor it picked up; the sudden demonic grumbling coming from it caused her heart to freeze as she pulled the tablet closer to her chest, "…Phone Guy?"

"Not Quite, Miss Security Guard." Citrine screamed and slammed the door, but it was too late.

A man stood above her, tall and threatening, and completely purple. From the soles of his shoes, to the security uniform he donned, to the tip of his hat, he was completely purple with no blemish.

"Why- Who is you?" She whispered, pressing herself against the wall as he smiled down at her, "What are you?"

"Well I am the person you have ever so easily dubbed as 'Phone Guy'." He chuckled, leaning against the closed door. Citrine blinked and hit the door button, not wanting to waste power.

"What do you want; are you going to try to kill me too?" She demanded, prepared to defend herself with the baseball bat she managed to smuggle in.

"No-" He laughed, a maniacal laugh that would most likely haunt Citrine to her ending days, "simply to warn you. You my dear, are a lot of fun and this will be truly interesting to watch, so I am here to tell you a few things that will prolong your life span."

"…Okay…."

"Stay out of the back room," he said, "and don't try to look into their suits; the last person to do that ended up dead and haunting the old Fazbear's place as this creepy little puppet or marionette thing. Another thing, understand that Freddy is the leader, and he isn't too happy about how things have been going since you got here."

"So what do I do?" She asked worriedly.

"Survive," he said simply, shrugging, "oh, and Foxy is out of his cove."

**XXX**

"Bloody fucking Christ," Citrine groaned, "Have they not learned anything?!" Foxy was peeking out of his cove, having finally returned; Chica was in the kitchen, Bonny was in the back room with all the parts, and Freddy was outside her door.

…fuck.

She slammed the door, her heart given the usual flutter at the possibility of not closing it on time, and she breathed a sigh of relief when she realized the coast was clear. Suddenly, the power went out, "What?! I STILL HAD THIRTY PERCENT LEFT YOU ASSHOLES!"

Freddy's song began to play and she didn't hesitate to book it out the opposite door; she clutched her tablet close to her chest as she fought hard to steady her breathing. She had to get out and survive- she knew tonight was going to be hard but dammit they cut off her power-!

She turned and screamed, Chica was standing right there, her jaw slack and eyes void as she took a step closer to Citrine. Citrine didn't wait one second before booking it in the opposite direction, turning behind she saw Freddy slowly walking towards her, with Bonny right behind him, so she took off towards the arcade.

Once there, she crouched behind an old Pac Man machine as she silently tried to control her breathing, listening for the sound of her approaching death. No sounds came, and she slowly crawled back, that is, until she heard a small giggle behind her. Her heart stopped, as did her breathing, as she turned and found the source of her night mares.

A small mechanic boy holding balloons and a small marionette puppet thing behind it; but both were staring at her, both were smiling wickedly.

Citrine did what she did best; scream bloody murder.

**XXX**

"Where did she go?" Chica asked, walking around the main room, looking under tables, "She couldn't have gone far."

"You let her run right by you," Bonnie grunted, looking over at the chicken with irritation.

"Enough you two-" Freddy began but was cut off with a loud bloody murder sounding scream from the arcade. He turned and saw the endo run out, the very one they were looking for, and head towards the kitchen as fast as she could go.

Balloon Boy stuck out his head and watched her go, the marionette hanging on his back as she too watched the endo run.

**XXX**

Citrine was crouched by the stove, muttering over and over again the Lord's Prayer as she stared at her watch, only ten minutes and she will have survived the night…

"Lass?" Citrine froze, her lips slightly parted as she heard an animatronic moving around somewhere in the kitchen, "I know ye be in here, come on out." Foxy moved in her line of sight, walking past where she was crouched as he moved on, sniffing the air.

She huddled back further into her corner, pulling her legs up to her chest as she buried her face in her knees. This was it; she was dead, she was so dead and there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't take it any more- between college and her mother and this job she had just far too much to worry about and she was a hundred percent done-

"Oh Lass," oh god he saw her what was she going to do what could she do other than sit here and die god she was so sorry- "Lass I ain't goin' to hurt you-" She felt a metal hook touch her head and she let out a whimper, shriveling up in on herself out of fear of a painful death.

"Ah Lass," he purred, reaching down and pulling her frozen and stiff form to him, "It is alright, ye cap'n be here, just relax lass…" He cradled her shaking form; even Foxy could see this was it for the endo, which it finally snapped.

"Just if you are going to kill me, then do it." Citrine whispered; befor she could go any farther, the sudden chime sounded, and the faint voices of children went "yay!"

"Ye see now? Ye made it five nights at Freddy's. Ye made it." Foxy whispered encouragingly, blinking and instead of an endo finding the blonde guard that gave him a kiss earlier.

"I- I made it-" she whispered; Citrine felt a laugh start in her chest and break out her lips, she clutched Foxy in an awkward hug, "I made it!"

"Ye made it." He confirmed, patting her on the head with his hook, "Now get ye butt out 'o here 'n get ye doubloons from Th' manager."

**XXX**

**NANANANANANANANANANANA BATMAN.**

**I don't know; I have had the theme song stuck in my head ever since I finished the chapters for my two Batman fics and IT WONT GET OUT.**

**Any ways, I am exhausted and have that horrible thing called school in the morning, so here is this week's question to ponder.**

**What is or was your favorite subject in school? What was your most hated?**

**My all time favorite is English with Art coming up really close behind, and I hate with all my soul Math. God I hate Hate HATE HATE HATE HATE math and don't understand why I need FOUR FUCKING CREDITS OF IT TO GRADUATE I MEAN SERIOUSLY I HATE IT WE ALL ARENT GOING TO NEED TO FIND THE AREA OF A CIRCLE EVERYDAY IN OUR LIVES PEOPLE.**

**So I will see you all next week!**

**-Sketch1997**


	7. Muses and Thoughts and Cross Roads

**Special Thanks to Snazzy Suit for following SFFP.**

**Finally, a special thanks to TFAArtFreak and Johanna Crane for reviewing SFFP.**

**XXX**

Citrine choked back soft sobs as she slowly slid down her wall, her knees pulled to her chest as the pain and loneliness washed over her. How could one woman have a such an effect over her; the same woman who was supposed to love Citrine, build her up and raise her to be the best she could be.

Citrine's mother could be an arguable point. A great person to all her friends and the strangers on the street, funny and lively the woman could talk to a brick wall; but god only Citrine could see how totally narcissistic that she could be.

"I'm only concerned honey," her mother had pointed out in what Citrine took as a pompous tone, "You don't have any friends, you never go out, and you weight is becoming a serious problem. When I was your age…" she would go on to tell Citrine about how she didn't even need to go to college, having found her calling as a florist and had everything she ever wanted.

Her mother tore down everything that made her happy; reading, painting; it all was a fool's waste in her mother's eyes. And she made sure and often and loud she would tell her to choose something more practical.

No one else could make her hurt so bad, no one else had hurt her so much; even at the pizza place, Citrine found the deadly animatronics to be more friendly and welcoming, and they were trying to kill her.

It had been a few weeks since she quite; one week was surely enough, and now Citrine was working at the coffee shop on her campus, happily serving the masses. But… part of her really wanted to return to the pizzeria. Maybe she could get through to them now? Or not. They would probably kill her, so why should she want to go back?

Should she really go back?

**XXX**

**Okay guys. I just wanted to give you something to hold you over for this very important announcement. The updates on this story shall now be every two weeks, in accordance with my other story "All Because I Love You" which is a Riddler/OC so check it out.**

**Question of the Week: who is your favorite author and why?**

**My all-time go to for either laughs for cries is Rick Riordan, simply because he is a troll author and made my all-time favorite book series "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" as well as the follow up series "Heroes of Olympus".**

**I highly suggest you guys read those books, they are funny and yet deadly like it can be "dams" and Mythomagic one second when suddenly there is Nico DiAngelo and falling into Tartarus.**

**I will see you guys next week, but then we will be moving to every two weeks, so until next time!**

**-Sketch1997**


	8. The End of a Short Road?

Hey guys!

This story is done!

Yay!

For now, I am going to go ahead and mark it as complete, because I have no new ideas, or at least ones I am being able to translate into words. So, thank you all for this great little story, and keep an eye out, because I may add to it!

-Sketch1997


End file.
